Zero's Journey
by KenTheAuraGuardian
Summary: Zero is a talented but cynical d-bag who finally gets the chance to embark on a journey to challenge the gyms in the Sinnoh region and escape from the fools at Sinnoh High. But will be able to complete his goals? A little OcxLyra at the beginning. Ashx? Zerox? Au, Rated T. Rating may go up in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Another fanfic inspired by my over-active imagination. I now that I'm currently supposed to be writing the fourth chapter for my other Pokémon fanfic, Silver's Legend.. I think that's the name of it. Anyways this one is totally different from that one in terms of plot line, characters, and region. It is set in an AU. Sean from my other fanfic will be the champion of a region I made called Baron. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Pokémon character or the Pokémon series itself.**

**Zero's POV:**

Ugh, I'm surrounded by idiots with no future. Mostly. About three or four of them MIGHT be able to make something of themselves. It would take a miracle for the others to be successful custodians. I get the feeling I should elaborate a little more, huh? Well my name is Zero Tsunado, and I'm a student at Sinnoh High School for Pokémon or SHSP. I _**HATE **_it here. Mostly because almost 98% of the student/teacher population here is chock full of dim-witted, bipolar, idiotic, or just plain foolish imbeciles who wouldn't know true genius if it was handed to them on a silver platter. That's why I cut classes and skip school. I don't need to go anyways. I'm already a successful Pokémon trainer; I have an Alakazam and a Salamence, both of which are very strong. My mother, Luna and my father, Sol are part of the Elite Four for the region of Baron, just north of Unova. Well I'm stuck in Sinnoh while they get to live in the lap of luxury. They sent me here because it's where I spent my first 5 years, and most of my summers. I resent being in such a mentally unstimulating environment… And our Dean of Discipline is the person I hate more than anything else in this Arceus-forsaken hellhole; Champion of the Baron region, Sean Silvers. Well more like True Champion… He beat the current Elite Four, including my parents, and decimated the current Champion. All with only 2 Pokémon; Giratina and an Absol. Some people would say he's a true genius, I call it a stroke of luck. Anyways he turned the Champion seat down and took a job at this school. All these fools worship and revere him. It makes me sick to the very core of my being. I don't understand why I have to suffer through 2 more years of this balderdash just to be able to challenge the gyms here. Yeah, that's the rule now. All trainers or aspiring trainers must do four years at a high school at the region where the gyms they will challenge reside. Such a stupid rule in my opinion. It doesn't really matter if you pass or fail, just have to suffer through four insufferable years of unimportant subjects and demeaning equations like 3x-4+5-6x=0+4x. So foolish to think that one could get to the high school level without knowing how to solve something like that. But there is a way to bypass this stupid formality; you'd have to be able to beat a seriously experienced trainer, like that lucky bastard Silver, or you'd have to have a legendary Pokémon in your possession. Yet everytime I challenge him to a battle, he rejects and makes up some lame excuse like "A delinquent like you would get destroyed easily by me." He's just scared that I'll decimate and humiliate him in front of his foolish fanboys/fangirls. Ugh, I'll just take a stroll through Bewilder Forest.

**Normal POV:**

While the disgruntled teen walks through the forest, I'll take this time to describe his physical features and his personality. His hair is somewhat long, it spikes to the front and his bangs rest on the top of his eyebrows. He ties the rest in the back; it reaches a little past the crick of his neck. The natural sheen of his hair is somewhat golden, like his father Sol's. His eyes are silver and cold, like his mother Luna. Unlike his mother who is passionate and kind or his father who is excitable and friendly, Zero is cold, like his eyes, rude, cocky, and above all else, logical beyond belief. This is the reason why he does not think Aura is real. Just like his parents though, he has a natural talent for training Pokémon. He is a bit muscular, able to lift up to 150 lbs with one hand, but not too muscular that it's off-putting. Zero stands at about 6'1 or 6'2. On numerous occasions he is hit on by women, girls his age, (and sometimes even guys,) proving that he is more than just attractive. But every time they try to get involved romantically he recites the same robotic response with a soulless look on his face. "I do not wish to be involved with anyone or anything in any way, form, or shape, unless you are a legendary Pokémon." There were a few people he wasn't such a dick to though, proving that he is, in fact, a human. Tobias, another already successful trainer with a Darkrai, is his best friend and is almost as cynical as he is. Paul, someone who is rumored to have an Ursaring, treats people like shit so naturally he, Zero, and Tobias are great friends. There was another person whom he was warm to, although it was a bit strange. It is strange because she is the exact thing he says he hates the most. Her name is Lyra, and she idolizes Silver the Dean. Any time Ursula or Kenny pick on her, he tells them to get lost. This puzzled everyone, except Lyra, because he never shows any type of protective behaviors towards anyone. Dawn Berlitz, a blue-haired girl who wishes to be a Top coordinator, is jealous of Lyra, despite being her friend. Zero rejected Dawn a total of 155 times, and it made her a bit angrier each time. Zero feels a slight disturbance in the air, as he continues his trek through Bewilder Forest. He had met and stared down a few Stantler, each running away after staring into his cold, piercing eyes. But the Pokémon before him was no Stantler… It was none other than the legendary….

**Palkia POV:**

_A fool with silver, spiky hair stepped forward to challenge me. His Absol was strong indeed, but not strong enough. Then he sent out my brother Giratina and disrupted my control over space. He destroyed the barrier between my dimension and the one with all of the humans roaming free. I found myself trapped in a strange place with tall green plants. I thanked Arceus that the fool wasn't anywhere near me. Instead another human found me. This human seemed to be cold and robotic as he pointed at me and spoke._

"You… You're Palkia the one who rules over space, correct?"

_I roared loudly, knowing that humans can't understand what I say._

'_So what of it?!"_

"So I was correct then. Prepare to be captured, legendary."

_I was nearly dumbfounded as the young male pulled out a Pokeball and tossed it up into the air. H-he could understand what my roars meant? He can translate my Pokespeech into his human language? I didn't have much time to contemplate this as I was broken out of my trance by the sound of him shouting at his Pokémon._

"Now Kadabra, Psybeam!"

**Wow looks like Zero's gonna finally catch a legendary and be able to challenge the gyms of the Sinnoh Region! Or will he? Idk or maybe I do. ~{Mischievous face}~. Well whatever, you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out! Until then Au revoir~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright so in the last chapter Zero encountered Palkia, who seemed to be injured. After a brief conversation, he sent out Alakazam and now we dive into the battle! Right? Ah whatever disclaimer please!**

**Zero: Ken doesn't own Pokémon.**

**Normal POV:**

Zero's Kadabra engaged the legendary Palkia in a heated battle. Now we will see if he has been selected to be the trainer of the Pokémon who presides over space…

"Kadabra use Psywave!"

Palkia opened its mouth wide, as a blue orb with green energies circling the orb and shot the Focus Blast attack through the middle of the Psywave. The Focus Blast crashed into Kadabra and broke its concentration. Palkia then began to barrage its opponent in what seemed like an endless assault. The battlefield was covered in smoke, as the Spatial Pokémon assumed it had won. A rather rude awakening came when Zero calmly ordered the Psi Pokémon to attack.

"Use Psychic to toss Palkia into the air."

Palkia was helpless as it was tossed into the air by Kadabra, followed by a nasty Psycho Cut attack. The black blade-like energy blasts sent Palkia back into a tree right before it hit the ground. The Spatial Pokémon was having a bit of a rough time standing back up.

"Just give in already. You were already injured, and you don't stand a chance."

'Don't be so cocky, boy! I'll show you the power of a legendary!'

Palkia's body began to glow dark purple, as it began to power up its signature move. Then it unleashed a cyclone of energy, as Kadabra seemed to be disconnected from this world, it has taken a significant amount of damage from one attack.

"That was Spacial Rend, huh?"

'How'd you like… that?'

That was the final sentence (Or roar,) out of the Spatial Pokémon's mouth before it collapsed.

**Zero POV:**

"Hmph. That's what you get for being so stubborn. Now you're mine."

I pulled a red and white Pokeball out of my belt and pressed the button in the center, enlarging it. After I tossed the ball at the fallen Legendary, a stream of red light pulled it inside of the Pokeball. After about three or four shakes, the ball stopped moving completely and let out a minor sound. I had captured Palkia.

"Great job Kadabra. Return and take a long rest," I muttered as I put Kadabra back in his Pokeball. Finally. I have the key to freedom. The key to leaving these fools and demolishing the Sinnoh region gyms. I took out my Pokedex and pointed it at Palkia's Pokeball.

_Palkia, the Spatial Pokémon. Palkia is one of the creation trio of the Sinnoh Region, and it represents space. It is the only known Pokémon able to use the move Spacial Rend._

_Palkia knows the moves:_

_DragonBreath, Dragon Claw, Hydro Pump, Aqua Tail, Aura Sphere, AncientPower, Power Gem, Water Pulse, Scary Face, Earthquake, Protect, Focus Blast, Rest, Dragon Tail, Giga Impact, Shadow Claw, Hyper Beam, Ice Beam, Flamethrower, and Fire Blast_

_Level: 55_

That's a pretty decent moveset…. Suddenly I heard a rumbling noise. Could it be another Pokémon? Step after step…. It took about a minute or so before I noticed a dark purple ripple floating in mid-air.

"Is this the aftermath of Palkia's Spacial Rend from before?"

I pondered it for a minute or so before curiosity got the better of me and I reached out toward it. As if I was going to actually touch it. I brought Palkia out and healed it with a Max Potion. Then I pointed at the ripple in space and said

"Care to explain?"

'It seems I left a rip in space. Touch it and see where it leads.'

"Tch, whatever you say, Palkia."

My arm seemed to be at another location when I stuck it in. The rip expanded upon reaction to my arm. 'So it expands based on the object being put inside of it? Only one way to test that…' That was the last thing I remember before jumping inside the ripple. For a moment, it felt like I was in an enclosed space, until some sort of portal carried my through space and consequently time. I landed on the ground in what appeared to be the inside of a volcano. But I wasn't being burnt to death. It was, however very warm in here. I get the strange feeling something is living here… an Entei perhaps? Then I saw something totally unexpected… Heatran. I waved my Pokedex over at him and it began to 'speak'.

_Heatran, the Lava dome Pokémon. Heatran is said to reside in volcanic craters, mostly in Stark Mountain and Giant Volcano. Heatran resemble tortoises and rams. _

_Heatran knows the moves:_

_Metal Sound, Scary Face, Will-o-Wisp, Flash Cannon, Payback, Iron Head, Lava Plume, Magma Storm, Flame Charge, Incinerate, Flamethrower, Dig, Rock Tomb, Earthquake, Hyper Beam, Heat Wave, AncientPower, Stone Edge, Fire Fang, Fire Spin, Crunch, and Giga Impact._

_Level: 60_

Fate is finally paying me back for all that crap I had to endure… Two Legendaries in one day. I'll use Palkia for this one. I threw a Pokeball in the air after pulling it off my belt.

"C'mon out, Palkia!"

As Palkia came out, Heatran seemed outraged that it was caught by a trainer, much less a teenager.

'_Palkia! How dare you allow yourself to be caught?'_

' 'Twas fate, Heatran. Just like it is fate for him to catch you here.'

'_ROOOOOOOOOAR! Don't be so insolent!'_

With that statement, Heatran opened his mouth and a spiraling ball of fire was shot at Palkia.

"Quick use Hydro Pump Palkia!"

Palkia complied, releasing a strong, pulsating blast of water, exterminating the Fire Spin and colliding with Heatran. It was almost admirable that a fire/steel type could survive after taking such a strong Hydro Pump. While I was admiring his endurance, Heatran dug underground and came out under Palkia.

"Now, nail him with Aqua Tail quick!"

Palkia's tail glowed light blue, and she quickly hit Heatran on the head with her Aqua Tail attack. He fell back a few feet and I knew just how to end this.

"Alright Palkia, finish this with Earthquake."

Her two feet smashed on the ground, as Palkia began to shake the volcano violently. Heatran, although still standing, was in terrible shape. Palkia gave him one last Hydro Pump before he fell down for the count. I tossed a Great Ball at him, and with 2 shakes I had a Heatran. I pet Palkia on her head, and she began to growl softly.

"Good Job, Palkia. Now Return."

And with that, I had two legendaries, a Salamence, and an Alakazam. It felt nice to know that when I beat the Sinnoh gyms, I'd be doing it with two of their native legends.

~X~X~X~X~X~ _A few days Later_

I've been training all my Pokémon nonstop, and they're all at about level 60 now. I've also done some thinking, and I'm gonna go to Baron and challenge the gyms there. The rules don't say that you need a legendary native to the region you want to challenge. I'll show all these idiots just how talented I am. I'll even overcome my own mother and father. They battle as a tag team, so beating both of them would count as two victories. The best part of beating them AND the Champion of the Baron Region, Chaser, will be coming back to Sinnoh and destroying Silver in a Pokémon Battle. Victory is sweet. I don't know if I can stand to leave_ her_ in the hands of these delinquents…

**Lyra POV:**

**Today was weird. **First Ursula and Kenny picked on me (AGAIN) and Zero ran them off for about billionth time. Then I finally gained the courage to ask what's been on my mind since our first year of High School.

"Wh-why'd you chase them off?"

No response.

"Why do you keep chasing them off when they tease me?"

"It's not nice to stand by when a childhood friend gets bullied."

Zero was walking out the cafeteria when he stopped and whispered something that made me blush while Dawn looked at me with suspicion and jealousy.

"A _very_ attractive childhood friend."

With that he left the cafeteria with Tobias and Paul. Then I went back to conversing with my friends, including an incensed Dawn.

"What was that all about?!"

Dawn is really mad/jealous.

"Nothing~"

"Tell meeee!"

"Nope~"

This went on for basically the rest of lunch period, and then I went to English II, leaving Dawn curious and angry. On my way home afterschool, I was dragged into an alleyway with someone's hand over my mouth. When I looked up I saw gleaming blonde hair and piercing silver eyes.

"Z-zero? Is that you?"

"Mm hmm."

"Why did you drag me in this alleyway?"

"I was bored."

"Be serious you jerk!"

"Fine then."

He got _really _close to my face. So close our lips almost touched. Then he began to speak in a seductive tone that almost made me melt.

"I brought you here to claim you and your lips as _mine _and _mine alone."_

I could tell my cheeks were red by the smug grin plastered on his face. The next thing I know, his lips are on mine and his tongue is in my mouth, swirling around in it. I wishe dit would never end, sadly it did. Then he told me he was going to the Baron region to beat the gyms and the Champion, but that he'd be back to challenge our Dean of Discipline. Before I could call him crazy, he sent out Palkia and my jaw dropped down to the ground.

"Need a lift?"

**Well that's the end of another chapter. R&R Por Favor. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo it's Ken here! And this story will be more about Zero's past and I MIGHT get it back on track as he goes to the town where the Baron League Tournament will be held. It's going to be a flashback about how he found his starter Pokémon, and trained it. And in the next chapter, he'll showcase why he kept it hidden. Also, he'll show off his 2****nd**** and final Pokémon. Seeing as right now his party consists of Alakazam, Salamence, Palkia, Heatran, and two other mysterious Pokémon, he will not catch any others for now. Onward to the disclaimer!**

**Zero: Ken does not own Pokémon, only me *heavy sigh* and the plot for the story.**

**Zero POV:**

After going back to the Pokémon Center in Aria City and asking Nurse Joy is she found anything in the room I stayed in, she handed me a black headband with a giant red line across the middle with a parole circle in the center. She also handed me my black chain with two fangs and two claws on it. I thanked her for looking after my belongings and walked back to Arian Forest, where two thoughts lay on my mind.

'Should I use them before or during the Elite Four? Maybe I should use _him_ the whole Tournament. No, wait. I'll save him and use her….' I nodded my head in the affirmative while flying off in the north, where my birthplace of Nabari Town lay. I flew above Perrigroph City, then soon landed in front of a huge manor that read 'Home of Luna and Sol Tsunado; The Soul Manor!' I let out a sigh and almost face palmed at the sign. They changed it every year, and it got brighter and more radiant each time. It greatly contrasted with my personality, as I grew more cold and darker. Hearing the sounds of my gray Converses hit the silver marble tile brought back memories of my childhood. Then a man in a black tuxedo with a red bowtie and a head full of gray hairs, accompanied by his well-groomed, curvy moustache at the top of his upper lip appeared in front of me and bowed.

"Welcome back to the Manor, Master Zero."

"Thank you Ject. I'll be up in my old room if you need me."

I sat on my old bed, surprised I still even fit on the thing. Then I remembered it was king-sized and also regained memory of the fact that my parents with rich. Pulling my chain off, I removed a fang and a claw that seemed to radiate darkness. A Pokeball popped out of my headband after a few seconds of vigorous shoving. I tossed the Dusk Ball into the air and caught it many times, reminiscing about when I first caught this Pokémon and how long it's been since I've even seen her…

_**~-Flashback-~**_

_I was climbing the mountain with Chimchar, as part of his training. We camped out in a cavern after about 4 hours straight of climbing. I'd guess we're about 3/5ths up the mountain, so a little R&R can't hurt, right? We then set foot deep in the cave after a good night's sleep. Chimchar was decimating almost every Ghost Pokémon in our way; that is until this one stubborn and strong Duskull came in our way and impeded us. Despite its constant dodging I came to realize how strong it was to be able to hold its own with Chimchar, although it was tired. It was speedy and strong, proving that it was a pretty worthwhile catch in my opinion. Time to catch a Duskull._

"_Now Chimchar, dig!"_

'_Chim-char!'_

_And with that cry of his own name, Chimchar hid underground and came out above Duskull, who wore a surprised expression on her face._

"_Crunch, go!"_

_Chimchar's fangs glowed silver as he bit down on Duskull. She thenn fell back with swirls in her eyes as Chimchar came back by my side. I pulled a Pokeball out from my belt and it bounced off the top of Duskull's head, consuming her with a red flash of light. Then within a few seconds I caught my second Pokémon. I smirked as I returned Chimchar to his Pokeball and began to continue climbing up the mountain._

_**~-Flashback Ends-~**_

I was broken out of my trance when Dusknoir came out of her Pokeball when I accidentally dropped it.

"Hmm it's been a while since I last battled with you. I wonder what moves you learned at Ghost Grove."

I waved my Pokedex over at her after curiosity got the best of me.

_Dusknoir, the Gripper Pokémon, and the final evolution of Duskull. Dusknoir are said to be able to communicate with spirits, possessing the uncanny ability to carry them in their hollow bodies. Dusknoir are also widely known for their immense physical strength despite being Ghost-types and the ability to use elemental punches._

_Dusknoir knows the moves: Dark Pulse, Night Shade, Confuse Ray, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Fire Punch, Shadow Punch, Shadow Sneak, Mean Look, Shadow Ball, Pursuit, Calm Mind, Night Shade, Leer, Bind, Payback, Focus Blast, Charge Beam, Ice Beam, and Double Team._

_Level: 60_

"Wow, the only moves you kept were Shadow Ball, Mean Look and Night Shade. Impressive, if I may say so myself. It looks like being around other Ghost-type Pokémon only made you stronger, huh?"

Dusknoir tackled me and began to hug me tightly, which would've crushed me if I hadn't retained my athletic build. I reciprocated and pet her antennae with affection. I had almost forgotten that Palkia learned Surf and Rock Tomb, Heatran learned Sunny Day, Alakazam learned Gravity, and Salamence learned Thrash. Dusknoir was so strong, I could tell from the energies radiating from her.

"So you really want to get back into battling as soon as possible, huh? Well I have news to announce so I might as well let everyone know."

I tossed the other four poke balls into the air, and soon everyone else came out.

"Alright everyone, all your hard work will soon pay off. We made it to the preliminaries of the Baron League, and all that's left is beating all the trainers that stand in our way and then the Elite Four. Then, just the Champion Chaser and we're done. I'd like you all to meet my second Pokémon, Dusknoir."

I let them socialized and get to know each other better before returning them back to their respective balls and notifying Ject why I came back to the Manor.

"I see Master Zero. So you're in the first round of the Baron League? I'd expect no less from the child of Lady Luna and Lord Sol! Good Luck!"

"Thank you Ject. Oh and please don't tell mom and dad about me getting into the League. I want to surprise them when I appear before them, right before our battle!"

I ran out of the Manor and soon came into the Baron League Conference Main Lobby. Slipped past the front desk and went to the restricted area reserved for the participants and their guests. A certain orange-haired menace with a scar on his eyebrow stood in the lounge, shouting at the TV.

"No you idiot! Shifty is weak against Psychic attacks! GRRRRRRRAGH! Didn't you just hear me, huh?!"

"Ugh… why did they let such a noisy child back here?"

"Hey the name's Terry you jer- GRR! Not you! Don't tell me you're here to participate in the Baron League too?!"

"I'm here to win, unlike you who is unlikely to last up to the top 64"

He continued shouting like a fool before I flicked him on the forehead, sub sequentially making him lose his balance and flounce over.

"You should be mindful of the other competitors who are mentally preparing themselves for their upcoming battles," I noted pointed to the crowd of enraged and annoyed trainers, glaring at Terry as if they were about to rip him limb from limb. He apologized and high-tailed away. I looked up to see that I'd be facing him in the first match of the afternoon battles. I walked off after giving a scoff and ignoring the fact that a large number of trainers were looking at me and talking as I left the room and let Dusknoir out. I had her battle Alakazam, since Palkia or Heatran wouldn't be on her level psychologically, and Salamence wouldn't be a very good match up against a Pokémon speedy and quick-witted like her without my guidance.

"Alright you two. Just battle so I can decide which one of you to use up until the top 32."

Alakazam started out with a Psybeam attack, which was deflected by a Dark Pulse. Dusknoir then sent out a flurry of X-shaped, circular dark purple blasts that collided with the rocky ground under our feet and some hitting Alakazam on point. Alakazam was brought to one knee, as Dusknoir seemed to disappear. She then came out of the ground, intending to use Shadow Sneak as Alakazam used Gravity, and Dusknoir had to resurface a few feet away or risk getting fainted. Dusknoir shot off a Shadow Ball, which was stopped by Psybeam. Finally Alakazam landed a hit on Dusknoir. Not being one to relent, (which is something he inherited from yours truly,) Alakazam released three turquoise balls of energy, which slammed into Dusknoir and sent shockwaves of blue energy through her body. Smoke from the attack caused Alakazam to pant heavily, believing he had bested Dusknoir. Then he was greeted by a Thunder Punch then a Shadow Punch, causing him to get knocked unconscious with cyclones in his eyes.

"So you did grow faster, huh? And using the waves from Psyshock as a cover-up for your Thunder Punch/ Shadow Punch combo was pure genius. Looks like I'll be using you for the first few rounds."

Letting Alakazam get some rest was what was on my mind, after a fierce battle with Dusknoir, as I put him back in his Pokeball. I took Dusknoir out to the battle grounds, where trainers had practice battles. Many trainers came and challenged us, (mostly fan girls and guys who thought they could beat us,) all of them losing to my speedy and powerful Dusknoir. She beamed with pride as each win gained her more praise. The last guy who challenged us had a Pikachu on his shoulder, which he sent into battle.

"Let's go with Volt Tackle!"

'Okay, Ash!'

The Pikachu responded by running at Dusknoir with yellow jolts of electricity surrounding its entire body. I stayed silent as Dusknoir stayed motionless, causing the guy with the messy raven-hair to glare and shout at us.

"Hey aren't ya' gonna attack or defend?!"

When the Pikachu was no less than 5 feet in front of Dusknoir, I suddenly opened my eyes and shouted.

"Now Dusknoir Part One; Shadow Ball, rapid fire!"

A dark purple orb of energy swirled in each of Dusknoir's hands, as the Gripper Pokémon began to bombard the Electric Mouse with close range Shadow Balls that pelted the tiny rodent so hard, it was sent flying from the impact. It was up high in the air, when the rapid Shadow Ball attack coupled with the recoil from Volt Tackle hit it hard. I decided to end it for the poor yellow mouse's sake.

"Now Dusknoir Part Two!"

From the smoke arose Dusknoir, whose fist glowing purple fist crashed into the flying rodent many times, causing it to fall hard on the ground, with swirls in its eyes.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Dusknoir and Zero from our very own Nabari Town have won it!"

The fan girls swooned, the guys I decimated stood there, dumbfounded, and the boy Ash or Ashton Whatever lifted Pikachu into his arms and thanked us for the battle.

"Did you see that? He just torched Ash Ketchum and his world famous Pikachu!"

"He only got off one Volt Tackle, and it didn't even hit!"

"He's soooo cool!"

I put Dusknoir in her Pokeball and retreated to my room for the remaining hour I had left before I beat Terry senseless. I let out everyone, and fed them some Pokémon food. I ate Mashed Potatoes with gravy, chicken fingers, and macaroni and cheese. Alakazam reluctantly ate, still beaming from his loss to Dusknoir. Having already planned my strategies to beat Terry with ease, I rested easy until an official came and ushered me to the Main Battlefield. It was an outdoor stadium that changed every battle. I stood on one metal pillar as Terry stood on the other and the announcer introduced us.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girl, and Pokémon alike, welcome to the 13th annual Baron League Conference! It's time for another hot-blooded, blood-boiling, boiling-hot battle between two up-and-coming trainers! In the Green Corner, is Terry from Fallabor Town in Hoenn! And standing in the Red Corner is Nabari Town native, son of the legendary Sol and Luna, Zero Tsunado!"

I was able to focus on the structure of the stadium despite the incessant cheering from the spectators. Many tiny metal pillars shot out from the ground, and the ground below was covered in slippery ice. A recipe for disaster, that is unless you have a Pokémon who can float at your disposal. Terry glared at me and shot a bunch of trash talk my way, as I waved him off and the battle started.

"Now as you all know this will be a Three-on-Three battle standard for the preliminaries of the Baron League! Trainers send out your Pokémon!"

"GOOO! Show this jerk who's the boss!"

Out came a Machamp, flexing his four biceps and glaring at me with a vengeance. I glared right back and sent out Dusknoir.

"Put them in their place."

"BEGIN!"

"Machamp, use Bulk Up quick!"

"Calm Mind, Dusknoir."

Machamp's four arms seemed to grow bigger and more toned, as they reverted back to their normal size, increasing his attack and defensive power. Dusknoir was too busy synthesizing with the energies around her to notice the cocky Superpower Pokémon flexing and posing.

"Now go! Use Vital Throw!"

"Use Shadow Ball on the pillars below Machamp."

Dusknoir's flurry of Shadow Balls caused the pillar Machamp was standing on to collapse, and a few that were near him to fall on him with a forceful noise. Machamp seemed to be undamaged, as Terry commanded him to use Karate Chop on each pillar, but was falling on his ass as he was now on the ice.

"Calm Mind, again Dusknoir."

Dusknoir harnessed the energies around her once more, raising her Sp. Attack and her Sp. Defense.

"Scared to attack us head on, huh? Well let's go Machamp! Use Cross Chop on all the pillars on the field right now!"

Both of Machamp's hands began to glow, as it began to plow to every single pillar on the battle field. Terry smirked contentedly while I had my indifferent expression plastered across my face.

"Now Dusknoir, finish them off."

Terry's face ran white as Dusknoir appeared behind the now exhausted Superpower Pokémon, with its extended shadow contorting the tan green Pokémon's 12 limbs, until he was sent flying back against Terry's pillar, knocked out.

"And Dusknoir takes Machamp out with a Shadow Sneak attack! Green Trainer please send out your next Pokémon!"

Terry mumbled inaudibly as he sent out a Sceptile. His once smug face was now riddled with anger and annoyance.

"Sceptile Leaf Blade it now!"

"Dusknoir Shadow 1."

While the leaf on Sceptile's left arm glowed green, and it charged at Dusknoir, The Gripper Pokémon simply let it get close, before it began dodging with its unbelievable speed. At the last moment, when she feigned the Forest Pokémon's final Leaf Blade, it leaned it quickly and hit the unsuspecting green Pokémon in the gut with a Shadow Punch, which caused it to be knocked unconscious like Machamp before it.

"Oh my Arceus folks! It looks like Dusknoir has taken out Machamp AND Sceptile! Will Terry from Hoenn be able to rally and cause an upset? Or will Nabari Town's Zero sweep him with only one Pokémon? Only one way to find out! Green Trainer, next Pokémon please!"

Terry sent out his final Pokémon, Feraligatr.

"Dusknoir Calm Mind."

"Don't let it use that, Feraligatr! Use Ice Fang, Quick!"

Boy he was easy to predict. Dusknoir pretended to start up Calm Mind, as Feraligatr's silver fang came close to nearing contact with the Gripper's midsection.

"Now use Part Two, Dusknoir!"

Dusknoir's fist quickly sparked yellow, with bolts coming out of it. As soon as the Big Jaw Pokémon's mouth fully opened to bite down on Dusknoir, she launched the Thunder Punch on the inside of his right cheek, doing an immense amount of damage. Feraligatr didn't stand a chance, as it was sent back with cyclones in its eyes like the three Pokémon before it.

"There you have it, everyone! The Prodigy, Zero utterly humiliates the Aggro-Trainer Terry with only one Pokémon! It's no surprise this young man is the child of two members of Baron's Elite Four!"

I bowed and exited the stadium, to avoid my eardrums bursting from the uproar. I made it to the top 32 with no problem, surfing on a wave of victory made by Dusknoir's speed, power, and stealth, coupled with my mastermind planning and well-thought out attack combinations. Soon I looked up at the screen to see I was facing the ebony-haired trainer from earlier this week, Ashton Satoshi Ketchum. Tch. I hope he lasts longer this time.

**Well there's Chapter 4. I made it extended since it's been a while since my lace few updates. Tune it next time to see if Ash can put Zero in his place, or if Ash will get decimated once more! Sayonara! Oh, R & R while you're at it please. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh hey it's Ken with the next chapter of Zero's Journey! And before I forget, I messed up with Dusknoir's moveset so I'll fix it and edit the chapter. Err... Where did I leave the cliffhanger last time?**

**Zero: I was about to begin my battle with Ash in the top 32. At least I think that's where we stopped.**

**Ken: Oh yeah! The first part of the chapter will be from Ash's POV so yeah…**

**Ash: Oh the disclaimer? KenTheAuraGuardian does not own Pokémon. Only the OC's.**

**Ash POV:**

The Baron League is no joke! I've been on the edge of my seat since the preliminaries! That Zero guy doesn't even look like he's trying, but he's decimating everyone who has to battle him. I wonder if I'll face him. Oh yeah I'm in battle!

"Alright Pikachu finish this with Volt Tackle while they're recharging!"

'Pika!'

Pikachu's body became enveloped with electricity as the small rodent began to charge at the enemy Milotic at near-record breaking speeds. Said rodent then crashed into the Tender Pokémon with such Kinetic force one could almost pity the poor, majestic creature. The sparks of electricity flowed off from the Electric Mouse Pokémon and cascaded onto the Milotic until she could no longer handle it, and soon passed out. I almost felt like apologizing after the way Pikachu came out and basically dominated the rest of the match. I went up to the trainer with the teal fedora, shook his hand, and went back to the rest area to see the next match. That Zero guy was battling and sure enough he used his Dusknoir. They had control of the match from beginning to end. Looking up at the top 32 pairings, my face went white. I was both scared out of my mind and excited beyond belief. They put me in battle with this behemoth of a trainer. I have to figure out a battling strategy for taking down that Dusknoir of his if I want to stand a chance of winning. 'I can use Torterra against his Dusknoir, but I don't know his other Pokémon! Better play it safe. Alright Snorlax is a powerhouse so I'll use him too… I'll end with Pikachu.' After I decided my battle order and got Snorlax and Torterra from Prof. Oak, I went into about a half hour of training with them before the match. I rested with them for a short while before the announcer called me to the main battlefield for my match with Zero.

"All right everyone are you ready for another red-hot battle?!"

The audience is going crazy with their cheering, answering his question.

"Well without further ado, let's introduce our Trainers! In the Red Conrer all the wqay from Pallet Town in the Kanto region, give it up for Ash Ketchum! And his opponent, the guy aptly deemed the Prodigy; a Baron region Native Zero Tsunado! Trainers get your poke balls ready! 3, 2, 1! Send your Pokémon out!"

Both Zero and I toss our poke balls into the air, I yell "Let's go!" and he yelled "Finish them quickly!" My jaw was on the ground at his choice of Pokémon. It was an Alakazam not a Dusknoir! I took the time to scan it and see what attacks it could use.

_Alakazam, the Psi Pokémon and the evolved form of Kadabra. Alakazam are said to have an IQ of 5,000, and have mastered every form of psychic ability._

_Alakazam knows the moves; Psywave, Telekinesis, Psychic, Calm Mind, Psybeam, Psyshock, Psycho Cut, Confusion, Gravity, Teleport, Recover, Light Screen, Future Sight, Flash, Giga Impact, Shadow Ball, Grass Knot, Charge Beam, Hyper Beam, and Trick._

_Level: 62_

"So you're not going to use Dusknoir this time?"

No response. He also didn't bother scanning my Torterra on his Pokedex. This made me grit my teeth and after getting the OK from the announcer, I unleashed on him.

"Use Leaf Storm Torterra!"

"Stop it with Psychic."

The barrage of leaves Torterra shot out at Alakazam were stopped by his Psychic attack and repelled back at him.

"Endure it!"

The leaves were sent back at Torterra with great force, and he even flinched upon impact with the Leaf Storm. But he let out a grunt to let me know he was still raring to go.

"Alright now try Synthesis to heal yourself!"

"Calm Mind."

He didn't even care about the fact that Torterra's Synthesis would heal him. He only seemed interested in raising his own Pokémon's stats.

"Alakazam, use Light Screen, then standby."

"Razor Leaf Torterra!"

Torterra shot out many leaves at a trajectory that made them sharp like tiny blades. They all hit Alakazam's Light Screen, as he was done using Calm Mind. I grit my teeth after seeing that nothing I was doing phased him slightly.

"Energy Ball!'

"Toss it in the air with Telekinesis."

Alakazam's eyes and spoons glowed light blue, as it held Torterra, who was having a spasm while being taken off the ground, in the air. I know that Telekinesis made Torterra more venerable to Alakazam's attacks so I tried to calm him down.

"Torterra relax and use Energy Ball!'

"Psycho Cut and finish this."

Although Torterra released the green orb of power at Alakazam, The Psi Pokémon's dark purple blades utterly destroyed it and crashed into Torterra with great velocity. When the smoke from that Psycho Cut cleared, I saw Torterra on the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Oh my! That throat-cut battle ends with Torterra taking a nasty Psycho Cut attack courtesy of Alakazam, after being flung into the air by Telekinesis. How will the trainer from Pallet respond? Red Trainer send out your next Pokémon!"

I tossed out Snorlax's Pokeball after mumbling curses under my breath. I saw him scan Snorlax right before the announcer shouted out "Begin!"

"Recover, Alakazam."

"Snorlax Body Slam!"

Snorlax jumped up in the air and landed on a still resting Alakazam, dealing major damage.

"Alright now barrage 'im with Mega Punch, Snorlax!"

Snorlax's right fist glowed silver, as it began to pummel Alakazam with Mega Punches. After the final punch, Alakazam was knocked back with swirls in his eyes. Zero tossed out his second Pokeball after the announcer made some comments. Out popped a Salamence who looked like she ate a Dragonite. She was sat least 1 ½ bigger than the average Salamence. So I canned her with Dexter.

_Salamence, the Dragon Pokémon and the final evolution of Bagon. Salamence are generally arrogant and vicious, and their long necks are used for Fire and Dragon type attacks._

_Salamence knows the moves: Rage, Thrash, Thunder Fang, Headbutt, Scary Face, Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Double Edge, Protect, Rest, Zen Headbutt, and Dragon Rush, Dragon Rage, DragonBreath, Stone Edge, Shadow Claw, Giga Impact, Aerial Ace, and Fire Fang._

_Level: 63_

"Begin!"

"Salamence, Screech."

With that command, Salamence let out a cry that I could tell hurt Snorlax's ear drums because he held his ears in an attempt to cancel out the noise. That was probably why he couldn't hear me shouting for him to use an Ice Punch. Snorlax was taken out by a Flamethrower, much to my surprise. I returned him to his Pokeball with a grimace painted on my face. I sent Pikachu into battle and Salamence took all of the attacks I sent, standing tall. Pikachu on the other hand was tired from all the effort.

"Pikachu time to end it with Volt Tackle!"

"Protect."

The Electric Mouse Pokémon's jolted charge was repelled easily by a turquoise barrier of energy, and Pikachu was pushed back. He couldn't take much more of this battle and that was evident.

"Salamence, Dragon Rush!"

The way he sprung that attack shocked me. I couldn't do anything but shout "Dodge it Pikachu!" as the flying giant crashed into my tiny mouse with great force and a blue light of energy. Pikachu was sent back into a wall with cyclones taking the place of his pupils. Zero returned Salamence and left before the crowd exploded and the announcer made his observations.

**Zero POV:**

Maybe I would've been better off keeping Alakazam in the battle all three rounds instead of having him feign a Recover so Salamence could come in and dominate. Don't get me wrong, Ash's Pokémon weren't completely horrible. It's just that I like to use Salamence for battles that actually need a powerhouse, and that battle was more lightweight. I sailed through up to the Top 8 using only Salamence this time. Now I am battling some Connoisseur with green hair called Cilan. I heard he's a gym leader down at Striaton City. He was using a Simisage and I sent out my Salamence. It was taken down in one Flamethrower attack, mostly because the Bullet Seeds he shot pissed Salamence off. Then Stunfisk went down after a Double Edge attack sent it flying. While his Crustle shot a bunch of boulders at my Salamence, I simply blocked. Then I used Rest while his X-Scissor veered off course and caused him to crash into the stadium wall. I let Salamence do whatever the hell she felt like doing to end it. She crashed into him with Zen Headbutt and devastated them with a close range Flamethrower. Damn, she can go crazy when she feels like it. For the last battles, I have to use two Pokémon as it is now in Tag Battle format. I'll be unveiling two of my three secret weapons. This tournament is proving to be easier than I thought it would be.

~X~X~X~X~X~

After the first tag battle round, I've had no-name trainers coming up to me nonstop saying they wanted to test their resolve against the power of legendaries. It's tiring. That's why I'm going to use Salamence and Heatran rather than Heatran and Palkia; she should at least get some spotlight. Since they are both powerhouses, and Heatran is a legendary, no one can stand up to their level. Not in this level of competition anyways. I'm going to battle the Champion and G Man Lance. This should be interesting, far more interesting than facing these nobodies. He would either be using one of his 3 or four Dragonite, Aerodactyl, Charizard, or Gyrados. I'm not going to go with the Power house play on this one. I'm going to play it smart. I'll probably use Dusknoir and Heatran; those are the only two in my rotation that haven't had a tag battle together. I have combos planned for them though. Dusknoir's speed will distract them, while Heatran gradually lowers their defense/ other stats. Then they both hit hard and end the match. I could also let Heatran take some punishment because of his great stamina and endurance, and then devastate them with Payback. All I know is Dusknoir will either be the Supporter or the Speed time of the duo. Heatran is more of a Defender or an Offensive kind of Pokémon. I won't be using Infernape until I meet and dad in battle, but it wouldn't hurt to scan him and see what moves he has. So I pulled the special made golden Pokeball from my hidden necklace and scanned it on my regional Pokedex.

_Infernape, the Flame Pokémon and the final evolution of Chimchar. Infernape are highly competitive in all aspects of fighting, including speed and power. The power of an Infernape is determined by the size of the flame on top of its head, which never goes out._

_This particular Infernape is shiny, instead of brown fur it has red fur, the gold details on his shoulders, wrists, knees, and midsection are black, and so is the flame on top of its head._

_Infernape knows the moves: Fire Punch, Flare Blitz, Acrobatics, Mach Punch, Calm Mind, Close Combat, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Brick Break, Return, Focus Blast, Overheat, Heat Wave, Strength, Thunder Punch, Blast Burn, Stone Edge, Iron Tail, Fire Pledge, Flame Wheel, Taunt, Crunch, Dig, Hyper Beam, Façade, Shadow Claw, and Poison Jab._

_Level: 74_

Holy crap, I forgot who much of a Powerhouse Infernape really was. And he's quicker thanks to his father being Moltres, and his mother being Arcanine. I still don't get how those two mated and made an Infernape in the first place… Better not dwell on that. After I get through to the Elite Four, I'll work on teaching him ExtremeSpeed. Hmm?

"_And right after this interview with Lance the Dragon Master, we'll seek out his opponent Zero. Now Mr. Lance, what do you think of your opponent in this upcoming match, the Prodigy Zero?"_

"_I've seen this kid battle, and I'll tell you he's got something special. But that doesn't mean he can take on someone like me with those two-bit attack plans of his. If he wants to stand a chance against the virtually indestructible power of the dragons, he'd better be ready for anything and everything I'll throw at him. Now I'm off to go prep my Dragons for battle."_

"_There it is folks! Lance the Dragon Master doesn't seem to even care that his new enemy has utterly destroyed every foe in his way! I can tell you right now this match is gonna be on for the books!"_

While I scoffed at Lance's nonchalance and basic level cockiness and bravado, an extremely attractive young woman with yellow hair came over to me and began to speak.

"Hello Zero! My name is Flora and I was wondering if you would allow us to interview you?"

"I'm game as long as they don't ask anything outrageous or underestimate me."

"Ok people he's agreed! Get ready for another interview!"

"_Welcome back to 'Battle Talk with Brady' I'm your host; Brady of course! Now we are here with the competitor deemed the Prodigy who is taking the Baron League by storm! Zero Tsunado! If you were watching before the commercial break, you would've caught a glimpse of what Lance expects from Zero here. What do you have to say about what the Dragon Master has stated about you, your Pokémon, and your strategies, Zero?"_

"_I don't have anything to say about his comments. He's obviously grossly underestimating my cognitive abilities and my Pokémon's strength. Need I remind him that while Dragon Type Pokémon are undoubtedly strong, they are not invincible? It doesn't matter who thinks what is stronger; all it comes down to in the end is who's will is more powerful."_

"_And that's all the time we have left folks! Tune in next time for coverage after the final round of the Baron League on 'Battle Talk with Brady' Brady signing off here!"_

I went back to the training room and lifted two barbells for about 45 minutes while waiting for the match to start. I decided that I should at least feed my Pokémon again since they all worked so hard to decimate all our opponents so far. I also took a meal of a porterhouse steak and yellow rice. In my glass was some Coca Cola. The time flew by after lunch when I was going over my battle strategies with Dusknoir and Heatran.

"Good Heatran now go underground with Dig!"

Heatran made several holes with Dig, and I drilled Dusknoir on how to attack with Shadow Ball if Lance tries to use the holes to his advantage. Heatran will go underground, while Lance is deciding on whether to (try to) attack Dusknoir or pursue Heatran, they will be greeted by a vicious Magma Storm from Heatran and a brutal Night Shade from Dusknoir. They won't know what the hell to do when this combo wins the match.

**Damn, I think someone's pissed off at a certain Dragon Master. Looks like Lance is about to get his ass handed to him. Or maybe Zero will have his plan backfire and get his ass kicked back to Sinnoh? Idk you'll have to wait for the next chapter. **

**KenTheAuraGuardian has left the building.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo it's Ken here with another chapter of Zero's Journey! In the last chapter the battle between Lance and Zero was announced, and both competitors were interviewed. Lance (of course) was a confident bastard like usual and didn't seem too worried about battling Zero. Zero played it cool during the interview, but his aggravation came out when he drilled Dusknoir and Heatran. Will that affect his adaptability in battle, or even mess him up psychologically before the match? Disclaimer please.**

**Zero: I don't wanna do it.**

**Ken: Do it or I make you kiss a guy.**

**Zero: K-ken does not own Pokémon!**

**Ken: Onto the story…**

**Zero POV:**

I feel so agonized right now. That asshole Lance messed with my mind, and now I can't decide what Pokémon to use. After doing more research on him, I found out he has more dragons! A Seadra, a Haxorus, a Garchomp, Flygon, Altaria, even a Hyrdeigon! If he uses any of them I'm screwed! I don't even know if I'll still use Heatran or Dusknoir. I might just freak out and use Infernape early… No. I won't become some desperate child just because I'm facing a Dragon Master. I'll stay cool and calm like I always do, and dominate the match. I know exactly who to use now. Alakazam and Dusknoir, the perfect duo for a tactical overload. He won't see it coming. I won't even plan anything out for them. I'll just wing it, whatever happens happens.

Spotting the TV remote about a few inches away, I picked it up and on the next two channels down, I found a battle going on. Looks like the first semifinal is going on. I wonder who made it. The first contestant is a guy with a Rapidash and a Rhyperior named Jon Dickson (he beat Harrison in the Silver Conference,) and another guy named Tyson who has a Meowth with a strangely awesome hat and a red bandana on his neck, and a Metagross. They both look like seriously strong trainers. I wonder who I'll face after I beat Lance… That reminds me, I need to change my clothes. I went back to the Manor, greeted Ject, and went inside my closet to find the outfit I bought during a sale at the Baron Mega Store about 2 or 3 days ago…

**~ - Flashback - ~**

_I was out in Nabari Town, conversing with some people I know and haven't seen in a while. I was born here but I moved to Sinnoh when I was only about 5 months old. Back then both my parents were teachers at Sinnoh High School for Pokémon. Then when I was around 6 or 7, they were offered positions in the Baron region Elite Four which they graciously accepted on the condition that the trainers that made it to them battled both of them in Tag Battle format. Then the Baron Mega Store appeared before me. It was placed in Nabari Town about 2 years back. Nabari Town is famous because of my parents, and some other sites like Scourge's Tower, where they say the spirit of dead legendaries are set to rest. Anyways, I stepped inside and walked around until I came across a clothing boutique with a sale. I figured it couldn't hurt to just browse. Being a guy, I wasn't really looking for much so I bought a pair of black Loafers, beige Khakis, and a white dress shirt with a black sports jacket. Then I bought some dress shirts with horizontal stripes, and some jeans. Finally, I finished off with a black cloak and a white and red cape, after buying some new Nikes. This should hold me over for a few months. I dropped the clothes off at the manor and went back to training for the Baron Conference. The Tournament is around in the Top 64 and I'm just sweeping my opponents with Dusknoir. It's making me wonder if I'll find anyone worth using my legendaries against…_

**~ - Flashback End - ~**

I decided to wear the black cloak over my red stripped dress shirt, (the shirt base is red and the stripes are white,) black jeans and Loafers. It feels like something is missing from the outfit though. So I put on a brown fedora white a black line on top of the trim (like Perry from Phineas and Ferb.) I took the rest of the day off and let my Pokémon rest. In this outfit I feel like a superhero. It feels kind of nostalgic of how I was more of an antagonist back at SHSP. The 'hero' outfit seems to get me more attention from girls (and guys even though I will never admit that.) Then I walk around Nabari Town, battling old acquaintances and never losing. These pre-Lance battles are good confidence boosters, _not like I need them._ After the strenuous day I've had, I rest in the Manor instead of the Baron League Conference apartments. I woke up to find Ject with his Darmanitan, after I changed into the Nikes, the dress pants, dress shirt, and sports jacket of course. And I went up to them after hearing Ject call out to me.

"You needed something Ject?"

"How would you like to battle Darmantian and I as practice for your upcoming battle with Lance the Dragon Master?"

"I don't know Ject… My Pokémon are pretty strong and I don't want to injure Darmanitan."

"So what you're saying is you're scared, Master Zero?"

"Fine then."

I tossed a random Pokeball off my belt into the air, as the red stream of light revealed Palkia. Ject's eyes widened in surprise and awe as a smirk was growing across my face.

"Shall we begin? I'll let you have the first move, Ject."

Then it felt weird, as if I was in a video game. I could've sworn I saw a giant sign in front of me that said "Gentleman Ject would like to battle!" and when he sent Darmanitan into battle the sign changed and said "Gentleman Ject sent out Darmanitan!" Whatever, I'll shrug it off and beat Ject, but mercifully.

"Er, yes well Darmanitan use Hammer Arm!"

"Palkia use Protect."

Darmanitan's glowing right arm smashed uselessly against Palkia's shield of protection. As I saw Darmanitan was tired from all the hammering against Palkia's Protect, I decided to end the battle.

"Palkia finish it with Water Pulse!"

Palkia then procured a blue orb of water from her mouth and shot it at Darmanitan, sending him flying back with swirls in his eyes. I thanked Ject for the battle then ran over to the Conference Building and waited for them to announce my match with Lance. Much to my surprise, about 5 minutes after I arrived, the match-up was announced to happen in 20 minutes. When it was time to take our places on the elevated stadium, Lance gave me a glare and I gave him a smirk.

"Is everybody ready for this upcoming match? I know that the competitors are ready, but are you?" As he made that statement, many cheers and screams were heard courtesy of the audience. "Looks like that answered my question. Now contestants are you ready? 3! 2! 1! Release your Pokémon!"

I gripped two random poke balls off my belt, not caring if they were the Pokémon I planned on using anyways, and tossed them both into the air, as Lance carefully plucked two balls from somewhere on his cape and tossed them up. Out came Dusknoir and Palkia. From his side came a Hydreigon and a Haxorus, which I scanned first.

_Haxorus, the Axe Jaw Pokémon, and the final form of Axew. Haxorus have tusks strong enough to break steel, and they never break. The body of a Haxorus is covered in a thick and hard armor. _

_Haxorus know the moves: Dual Chop, Outrage, Guillotine, Slash, Assurance, Dragon Rage, False Swipe, Scary Face, Giga Impact, Dragon Claw, X-Scissor, Hyper Beam, Dragon Tail, Shadow Claw, Dark Pulse, Strength, Rock Slide, Low Kick, and Iron Tail._

_Hydreigon, the Brutal Pokémon, and the final form of Deino. Hydreigon are very violent Pokémon, and they will attack anything they see. When brining chaos or destruction, they attack with all three of their heads._

_Hydreigon knows the moves: Tri Attack, Dragon Rage, Crunch, Head-butt, Slam, DragonBreath, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Rush, Reflect, Flamethrower, Hyper Beam, Torment, Double Team, Heat Wave, Flash Cannon, Hyper Voice, Draco Meteor, and Dark Pulse._

"Whoa folks! It looks like it's going to be a battle of speed between Hydreigon and Dusknoir, and a match-up of power against a legendary with Haxorus versus Palkia! Now begin!"

"Palkia use Protect on you and Dusknoir! Dusknoir, you use Calm Mind!"

"Hydreigon, use DragonBreath! Haxorus, Dark Pulse!"

We both ordered at the same time, so the silverfish purple blast and the black interconnected beam crashed against Palkia's turquoise barrier of protection, and both were extinguished. Smoke covered the battlefield, but I knew Lance was calling moves to his Pokémon. I, however, remained silent until the smoke cleared to reveal Palkia countering Slash with Dragon Claw, and Dusknoir using Ice Punch to block Headbutt. Lance was stupefied by the fact that my Pokémon reacted in battle without me giving them any commands. This caused him to neglect the battle, and it was clear his Hydreigon was having trouble hanging on. Palkia and Haxorus were evenly matched, (only because I told all my Pokémon to hold back some of their power so Lance wouldn't get beaten too easily.)

"Grr… Hydreigon hang in there and use Crunch! Haxorus X-Scissor, quickly!"

"Heh, now barrage him with Ice Punches, Dusknoir. Palkia intercept it with Dragon Tail."

Hydreigon managed to plant it's fangs in Dusknoir's shoulder, which caused her to grimace a bit. Then her fists glowed light blue and she began to pelt him with back-to-back Ice Punch attacks. Palkia and Haxorus were clashing fiercly, and Haxorus seemed to be gaining the advantage over Palkia. Her cyan tail suddenly disappeared from his X-Scissor, causing him to crash into the battfield. She then shot off an Ice Beam at an unsuspecting Haxorus, causing major damage.

"Now back to formation you two!"

"You smug bastard! They are acting on their own without you giving them commands! Why are you still grinning?"

"I've trained my Pokémon to use their instincts in battle, and still follow my command. It's much more efficient that way. I also trained them in evasive maneuvers that lead to offensive ones, like that feint just now."

While Lance was chatting away, Palkia was next to Dusknoir, using Rest, and Dusknoir was meditating and gaining higher attack power and defense with Calm Mind. Haxorus and Hydreigon looked pretty worn out. When I tell Dusknoir and Palkia to let loose they won't be able to keep up.

"Hydreigon Dragon Pulse! Haxorus end Palkia with Guillotine!"

"Alright you two can stop holding back now, Palkia Dragon Claw on Hydreigon; Dusknoir Focus Blast on Haxorus!"

"Oh wow folks! It looks like Zero is pulling a switch after saying that Palkia and Dusknoir don't need to hold back anymore! They were holding back? This battle is real intense!"

Haxorus went over to Palkia with his two tusks gleaming as he was sent back by a light green orb of energy that blindsided him. Hydreigon sent a turquoise orb of power of at Dusknoir before getting knocked out by Palkia's green glowing claws. When Haxorus was visible again, it had swirls in its eyes just like Hydreigon. I gave Lance a cocky chuckle and listened as the crowd went wild.

"Well there you have it; the fierce battle ends in the Pokémon of the Prodigy utterly crushing the Dragon Master's. The winners are Palkia and Dusknoir, so the end result is the victor is Zero from Nabari Town!"

Lance shook my hand and then stormed off muttering something about luck and cheap shots. I returned Palkia in her ball and climbed on Dusknoir's shoulders, where I flew out of the stadium with a grin on my face and waved to everyone there. Wiping the Dragon Master made me realize I won without giving any thought to my game plan. I was facing that Tyson guy the next day, and he used a Sceptile and a Shiftry. Foolish. I used Heatran and Salamence. The grimace on his face when Heatran's Magma Storm knocked Sceptile AND Shiftry out in one move before Salamence or THEY had a chance to attack was priceless. Now I was deciding who to partner Infernape with. Dusknoir would be the obvious choice, seeing as how they've both participated in Double Battles before, they have routines worked out. But I want to try using a team of heavyweights now. Like I did with Heatran and Salamence. That's it! I'll just use Heatran with Infernape and they won't know what hit them. Can't wait to see how Infernape battles again. They're going to be stupefied when they see his two abilities… I'm going to sleep now, too tired to train anyone. Just going to wing it like I did today and yesterday before that.

**Okay so that marks the end of this chapter! Zero seems to have dominated this League so far right? Will that streak continue when he meets his parents in a Double Battle? Even if Zero defeats the Elite Four will he be able to take Chaser down? Next chapter bro, next chapter.**

**KenTheAuraGuardian has left the fanfiction. **

**Zero: Wait you lazy bastard get back here and tell me if I win or not! I must know! Get back here damn you! Aw screw it man.**

**Zero Tsunado has left the fanfiction? Yes, yes he has. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo Ken's back after a hiatus that was around 5 months long! Anyway I'm back and in this chapter Zero will be facing off against the water type specialist of the Baron League Elite Four. Will he beat this guy/girl? Or will he/she beat the shit out of him? Only one way to find out.**

**Zero: You telling us in an AN?**

**Ken: No reading you dumb ass!**

**Zero: Oh. KenTheAuraGuardian does not own Pokémon.**

**Normal POV**

It was a regular day at the Baron League Conference Trainers' area. Some trainers were watching previous battles they missed. Others were packing up to leave seeing as how they lost. Few were already gone at this point. The winner of the Conference, Zero Tsunado was currently relaxing as his shiny Infernape and Heatran ate their Pokémon food. Why was he relaxing when he could get some last minute training in? Simple; Zero decided that he would rather let his Pokémon settle down after his intense teamwork sessions instead of overworking them. Salamence was currently sleeping next to him, and Palkia was drinking water a few feet away from Heatran. Alakazam and Dusknoir were meditating. The blonde teen looked down at his digital watch and saw that it was 9:25. An entire hour before he faced Mizena, the water type user of the Elite Four. Now, most trainers would be running through their strategies and make sure all there bases were covered. Zero insisted that if he did that, nerves would fuck up his plans.

At 9:45 the trainer went out to the practice area with his Pokémon so they could stretch their muscles. He did a light workout of running around the area, while Infernape and Dusknoir punch tree stumps, Alakazam lifted random objects with his psychic abilities, Heatran and Palkia were climbing trees, and Salamence flew around. He recalled each of his Pokémon into their respective balls while he took a shower and changed. He wore a simple black T-shirt under a white and red vest with black cargo pants and gold Nike trainers. A white headband with a semi circle in the middle rested on his forehead, keeping his spiky golden hair out of his face. And to finish it off, he wore a golden wrist brace on his left arm as his right had his watch. It was 10:20 at the moment, so he made his way to Mizena's stadium in the League building. When he looked around, the stadium was almost full already, and that Ash kid was sitting in the middle on the right with what Zero presumed are his friends.

The announcer was hyping up the battle and Mizena was standing in her corner looking bored. Mizena was a young adult in her mid twenties. She stood at around 5'7" with shoulder length light blue hair. The water-type specialist sported a curvaceous figure and C-cup breasts and a heart shaped face. A blue dress hugged her body and went a little past her knees, and she wore a pair of black flats on her feet. All in all, she was a very attractive woman. Zero was by all means a teenager, so he was affected by hormones. He was just skilled at hiding it. But when faced with a beauty such as hers, blood rushed to an undesirable part of the male anatomy. The teen got it under control, but couldn't help but marvel at her beauty a short while longer before putting his poker face on. It was 10:40 and the announcer continued to hype up the audience.

"Alright boys, girls, and Pokémon of all ages and types! We are here to see if Zero Tsunado, son of the 'Night and Day duo' Sol and Luna can defeat the Water Beauty Mizena! Zero has proven that he is no pushover, but will that be enough to get by Mizena? Or will the beauty trample his dreams of becoming champion? We will find out in a few minutes!"

While the announcer rambled on, Zero thought back to Mizena's Pokémon. It would be a 3 on 3 match, so she could choose any Pokémon from any region. The members of the Baron Elite Four had Pokémon from at least 2 different regions. Mizena was no different. She could have anything from a Feraligatr to a Samurott. He could use Infernape, since he is incredibly resilient, but that would make him seem more cocky than confident. Or just plain stupid. His monologue was interrupted as soon as the referee began to explain the rules of the battle.

"This will be a 3 on 3 battle between Elite Four member Mizena, and Challenger Zero. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute, and the battle ends when one trainer has lost three Pokémon. Are both trainers ready? Alright then send out your Pokémon!"

"Swanna come on out!"

"Salamence let's do this!"

"Now begin!"

"Swanna Air Slash!"

"Salamence Dragon Breath.

Mini cyclones of air were released at Salamence, who destroyed each of them with a silver blast from his mouth. The White Bird Pokémon then shot out a series of bubbles at the dragon, which swayed to the side quickly to avoid Bubblebeam.

'So she chose Swanna… Swanna knows Brave bird, Hurricane, Air Slash, Wing Attack, Ice Beam, Aqua Ring, Aerial Ace, Water Pulse, Scald, Bubblebeam, Giga Impact, Tailwind, Rain Dance, and Attract. Troublesome moveset, and that might not even be current.'

"Water Pulse!"

"Stone Edge!"

Swanna's beak began to glow blue, and a sphere of pulsating water was released at Salamence at high speeds. Stone pillars formed around the dragon and shot out at Swanna, disrupting the orb of water in the process. Swanna managed to dodge most of them, but got hit in the midsection by the final one. Salamence capitalized one this by enveloping itself in energy and flying at Swanna in high speed, connecting with Aerial Ace.

"Swanna use Aqua Ring."

"Grab it and use Thunder Fang, full power!"

The swan attempted to form rings of water around itself, but failed as electrified fangs clamped down on her. The Thunder Fang attack from Salamence stunned Swanna long enough for a flurry of Dragon Claws to be unleashed on her, sending her flying back to Mizena with swirls replacing her eyes.

"Swanna is unable to battle! Green trainer send out your next Pokémon."

"Dewott, time for battle!"

"Salamence vs Dewott. Begin!"

"Ice Beam Dewott!"

"Counter with Flamethrower!"

The two attacks cancelled each other out, causing a temporary smoke cloud to form on the battlefield. Dewott encased itself in water and shot off towards Salamence, who became surrounded by purple energy and orange lines charged at Dewott. The smoke cleared to show both Pokémon struggling against each other. Dewott soon got pushed back by Salamence, who followed up with a Headbutt. The otter was covered in bruises.

"Now Dewott Revenge!"

Dewott was surrounded by orange energy, which was soon released at Salamence, dealing double the damage of the Headbutt and Giga Impact combined. Although his Pokémon got hit, he seemed to remain nonchalant. When the Dragon type Pokémon was seen, it was protected by a barrier fending off the Revenge attack and asleep. As soon as the shield faded, it opened its eyes and roared fiercely. Per Mizena's command, Dewott took the scalchops from its thighs and began to spin them at high speeds, using the move Swords Dance. Salamence just stood there as it happened, not caring that its opponent's strength was just raised.

"Good, now use Water Pledge!"

"Fly, Salamence."

**Chapter 7**

The discipline Pokémon stomped its foot on the ground as columns of water sprouted in Salamence's direction. The dragon Pokémon simply flew high up in the sky, evading it. A series of turquoise spheres rain down on Dewott, before Salamence lands. Dewott is shown to be unconscious with swirls in its eyes.

"Well everyone it seems that the challenger has defeated two of Mizena's Pokémon with only his Salamence! What a feat! Will he sweep the water master? Or will she turn things around with an upset victory here?"

"Milotic show them your power!"

"Milotic vs Salamence begin!"

After the official finished speaking, an orb of wind appeared at the end of Mioltic's tail which was flung at Salamence. 'Damn that Twister attack could leave Salamence vulnerable..'

"Salamence burst through that Twister anyway you want!"

The dragon's head began to glow and its body was swallowed in a blue light as it pushed past the tornado about to damage it. After dispersing the Twister attack, Salamence went on to straight at Milotic. Before Mizena could tell her Milotic to do Mirror Coat, Salamence swerved to the right, bypassing her. A glowing light blue appendage came into view about to smack into Milotic.

"Dodge with Agility!"

Faster than the naked eye, barring elite trainers', Milotic avoided the Dragon Tail attack and appeared on the opposite side of the field. Salamence turned around and stared at Milotic as she reciprocated. Both trainers ordered attacks, and turquoise spheres launched in Milotic's direction. She skillfully dodged each by floating around, above, or under it. The Dragon Pulse barraged was brushed off as Milotic wrapped her body around the dragon Pokémon's body.

"Bind huh? Not a bad strategy."

"Thank you, Milotic use Attract!"

The Tender Pokémon winked at the dragon, as hearts surrounded it. The hearts circled Salamence until they all flew towards it, but soon got repelled. Mizena was shocked and Zero took the time to explain that Salamence was female.

"Show them another new move. Hyper Beam full power!"

An orange-yellow beam charged from Salamence's mouth faster than it should have and blasted Milotic at point blank range. The result was a light traveling through the stadium so bright, the spectators and trainers had to shield their eyes, while Zero shut his. The orange hue died down to reveal a perfectly fine looking Salamence and a knocked out Milotic with slight burns and bruises littering her body. Everyone's jaws were hitting the floor at the moment, while Zero recalled Salamence and complimented her on a job well done. The referee recovered and announced the match to be over as the crowd was about to go into an uproar Mizena asked Zero a series of questions.

"Why wasn't your Salamence incapacitated by Bind? How did it look no worse for wear after firing a fully charged Hyper Beam? Why did the Hyper Beam get charged so quickly?"

"I will answer your questions in order. Salamence is around 2 times bigger than others from her species, so an attack like Bind or Wrap doesn't restrict her much. I trained Salamence to be able to fire 5 fully powered Hyper Beams before tiring and having to recharge, and as a result she could also fire it quicker. It was an honor battling you."

After his short speech Zero walked up to Mizena and extended his hand, intending to get it shook. Instead he got a peck on the cheek which left an imprint of pink lipstick on his cheek. His cheeks were currently redder than a cheri berry and only got redder when she winked at him before walking off to a Pokémon Center. Zero sheepishly scratched the back of his head before stalking off towards the exit of the stadium. His path halted by that Ash kid he beat earlier in the tournament. He raised an eyebrow in confusion as more people crowded him while all the others left the stadium after the announcer narrated a replay of the battle. Three males and females were with Ash.

The first male had tanned skin, short, spiky, brown hair, and rather squinty eyes. He was dressed in a green shirt under and unbuttoned orange and black vest, beige cargo pants, and black-and-white sneakers and stood a little above 6 feet tall. He looked to be around 18 or 19, and was the oldest of the group.

The next was around the same height and slightly younger with green hair that was slicked back at the top and green eyes. He wore a long white dress shirt with cufflinks and a black vest with yellow buttons and a green tie, black dress pants, and green loafers with yellow laces.

Ash himself was tanned, less so than the first male, had Z shaped marks on each of his cheeks, and unruly black hair tucked under a cap. The cap was white in the middle with the rest being red, and a Master Ball was designed on the white part of the cap. A white jacket with red sleeves and a red arrow on the abdomen with a red trim on the bottom covered his upper body. He wore gray cargo jeans and black sneakers with red laces, and black gloves with a red trim on the bottom. He stood around 5'9" or 5'10" with a Pikachu on his shoulder and looked to be around 16 or 17 (Zero's age = 17.)

The final male was of average skin color, had black eyes, and spiky brown hair with bangs falling to his face without blocking his eyes. He looked to be around Ash's age and height. He adorned a white lab coat over a simple black shirt with the top buttons open and a necklace on display, gray slacks, and black shoes. Zero recognized him as Gary Oak, grandson of Professor Samuel Oak.

The female to Ash's right was tanned like the first male, had hair that could only be described as big and purple tied into two pigtails while the rest fell down her back. She wore a cream and pink shirt that went to her thighs and was held in place by a pink band with a bow on the side, cream and yellow pants that stopped before her ankles, and pink, white, and yellow shoes. She was at least 5'6" and looked to be 15.

The girl next to her had shoulder length blue hair tied up in several places and had the top blocked off by a hat. It was a white winter hat with a semi circle and a dot below it. She had a red scarf over a black and pink dress that stopped above her knees and was worn over a long sleeved white shirt, and black stockings under the dress and pink boots. She was around the first female's height and Ash's age.

The final person had short blonde hair with a few strands of hair framing her face on both sides. A green beanie with a pink bow rested on her head and she wore glasses with square frames. She wore an orange coat over an orange vest and white shirt, white skirt that ended a little past her knees, orange stocking and yellow shoes. She stood at 5'8" at the most and was Zero's exact age. Ash stepped up to him with excitement written on his visage. Zero had no negative feelings toward Ash since he wasn't an idiot, and he was a decent trainer, but he could be unnecessarily loud at times.

"That was an awesome battle Zero! Your Salamence is incredibly strong to beat all three of Mizena's Pokémon!"

"Thanks for the compliment. But surely you didn't come over here just to congratulate on my win…"

"Oh yeah, I wanted to introduce you to my friends. The guys from right to left are Pokémon breeder and aspiring doctor Brock Takeshi, Pokémon connoisseur Cilan Dento, and Pokémon professor and my old rival Gary Oak. The girls in the same order are future Dragon Master Iris, Coordinator Dawn Hikari, and trainer Bianca."

"Hello I'm Zero, nice to meet you."

While they all socialized, Zero seemed wary of Dawn. The others took notice of this and questioned him about. He responded by saying she reminded him of someone and that she even had the same color of hair and first name.

"Wait I remember you. You're from Twinleaf Town right?"

"Yeah I am."

"Oh good…"

The teens looked confused before breaking out in laughter. They exited the stadium and went to the lounge where Ash told them about how Zero beat him…. Both times.

"…And then Salamence used Dragon Rush and knocked Pikachu out!" Ash finished.

"Wow Zero you have a unique recipe for battling." Cilan commented.

"You must have raised Salamence pretty well to be able to pull that off, not to mention defeating an Elite Four member using only her." Brock said.

"Well I raised her since she was a Bagon and she's just been naturally stronger and faster than others of her species. I almost mistook her for a shiny Pokémon." Zero stated and then memories of him training Salamence as from a Bagon, to a Shelgon, and now Salamence.

They continued to hang out until it was dark and they began to return to their hotel rooms. Only Ash, Zero, Bianca, and Dawn were left by now. Strange things were going on with Zero. Whenever either of the girls smiled or seemed happy, 'weird' things started happening with his chest and stomach. Of course, reactions were also constant in a lower part of his body, but he knew why that happened. Bianca and Dawn were attractive after all. Ash's facial expression suddenly got serious as he called to get Zero's attention.

"Yeah Ash?"

"Could you help me train my Pokémon? I know they aren't weak, but they aren't as strong as they can be."

Silence reigned between the group as Zero contemplated his words. Ash was afraid that he might say no, but he was prepared for it. Zero was taking on his mother and father next after all.

"A trainer is tasked with bringing out the potential in a Pokémon and using that potential to the fullest of the Pokémon's abilities… They also have to show their Pokémon care and devotion so those feelings will be returned and reflected in the way they follow your commands without hesitation. If you feel your Pokémon aren't at their full potential and you could do something to change that, then you should. So I will help you." Ash was ready to celebrate, but Zero wasn't done. "However, there is one condition. Your Pikachu is at its peak in terms of power, speed, and strength. But it needs to work on defense. After that, I'm afraid it will have to evolve or else its electrical buildup will grow too high and it won't have the power to maintain it. The choice is yours to make."

With that bombshell dropped, Zero bid them a goodnight, kissing Bianca and Dawn on the cheek as he walked to his hotel room. The two blushed while Ash was deep in thought. He was no idiot. He knew that if Pikachu's electrical buildup got too high, one of two things would happen. One, Pikachu would get substantially weaker and weaker until he could no longer battle. Or two, the electricity inside of Pikachu would implode him, resulting in death. Ash couldn't let his starter die! But Pikachu was a prideful Pokémon. The trainer had to discuss this with his Pokémon…

**Alright that's two chapters down. I threw the second one in there because.. well Idk. But anyways. Will Ash accept Zero's conditions and evolve Pikachu after improving his defense? Or will Pikachu have to stop battling forever? Until next time.**

**KenTheAuraGuardian has left the website.**


End file.
